The way it was Meant to be
by Alagaesia girl
Summary: What if Cedric and Harry were not the only ones to enter the graveyard that night? Co-written with twilightgirl1992
1. Chapter 1

The way it was meant to be

Summary: What would have happened if Harry and Cedric hadn't been the only ones to grab the cup and enter the graveyard?

Chapter one

The story is changed

The three Champions were pulling at each other each reaching, trying to get to the cup first. Harry and Cedric were in the lead followed closely by Krum. Then it happened, Viktor's leg was caught in the underbrush of the bushes of the maze pulling him down, he reached out blindly to catch himself and ended up grabbing Cedric's arm and pulling him down with him. It didn't take the bushes long to attack both Viktor and Cedric, pulling them away as Harry continued forward.

"Harry!" Cedric yelled, hoping to get the Gryffindor boy to turn around and help them, "Harry!" he yelled again, This time he saw the movement stop, as he continued to struggle, he managed one more time, "Harry please!" Then he heard it.

"Reducio!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at the vines that were holding the two older boys to the ground. The vines lessoned in size as Harry ran to them and pulled the rest of them off, helping Cedric stand up and then looked to Viktor but he was already on his feet.

Cedric coughed, "Th-thanks." He said nodded to Harry.

"Don't mention it," Harry said with a small smile.

"You know, for a moment I thought you were going to let it get us," Viktor said brushing off his arms.

"For a moment so did I," Harry said with a sigh.

Just then the wind picked up throughout the maze heading for them, the cup was still glowing just ahead of them. Cedric picked up his wand which he had dropped when he had fallen and grabbed Harry by the arm, "Go!"

The three of them raced for the cup but instead of grabbing for it, all three stopped right in front of it, Cedric turned to Viktor and he nodded then turned back to Harry, "Go on take it, you saved us take it!"

Harry faltered for a moment then looked at them, "Together, all three of us, on three, one."

Both Cedric and Viktor nodded and started counting down too, "Two, three."

All three of them grabbed it, at the same time, they felt the familiar pull of a port key and then they were on their backs in the dirt. They got of slowly looking at each other.

"You both okay?" Viktor asked.

Cedric and Harry nodded and Cedric bent down to take a better look at he cup, "It's a port key." He whispered.

"We have to get out of here, now," Harry yelled suddenly.

"Why?" Viktor asked.

"I've been here before," Harry yelled again he sound like he was in pain.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Cedric asked looking a bit concerned for Harry.

Suddenly Harry was on the ground, holding his head in pain. A man walked towards them, he seemed a bit familiar to Cedric but he couldn't place him, both he and Viktor held their wands at the ready making a protective circle around Harry.

"Who are you?" Viktor said his voice not at all friendly.

Then they heard it, "Kill the spares."

"Protego!" Cedric yelled the moment he heard the word kill, throwing a shield over himself. Viktor wasn't fast enough.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man yelled sending the spell towards both boys, it bounded off of Cedric's Shield but hit Viktor in the chest, he flew through the air and landed not far away from them though Cedric didn't need to look at him to know that he was dead.

"No!" Cedric heard Harry yelled, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to protect Harry but his shield wouldn't last forever, so he did the only thing he could think of, he turned his wand on himself, "Deletrius," he whispered and disappeared.

Cedric may have been invisible but he saw everything, he saw Voldermort return, he saw him cut Harry's arm, he saw him torture Harry, the whole time racking his brain to come up with a way the get them out of this alive.

Suddenly he saw Harry lock wands with Voldermort, it was stare down, both of them locked on each other, then he saw them, the people coming out of Voldermort's wand, he's eyes fell on Viktor and he realized that these were the people Voldermort had killed. Then he also realized that Viktor Krum was staring at him, he could see him.

"Cedric," Viktor said slowly, "We are going to help Harry unlock his wand, get him back to Hogwarts."

Cedric nodded showing that he understood.

"Oh and one more thing," Viktor said, "Take my body back will you-take my body back to my Headmaster."

Cedric swallowed then nodded again, "Salvio Hexia" he whispered releasing the vanishing spell, the charm would protect him long enough to get to the cup. Just then Harry's connection to Voldermort's wand broke, "Harry!" Cedric yelled and ran to Harry, he helped him to Viktor's body, pulling Harry's arm around his shoulder and putting his hand on the body, he put his other hand out and said, "Accio!"

They landed on the grass with a loud thud, and the band started playing, they were back in the clearing again. The cheers roared and the band got louder but the only sound that Cedric could hear were the loud sobs coming from Harry as he bent over Viktor's body. Cedric tried to hold back his own tears as he pulled Harry away from the body and into a brotherly hug.

"Sh, its okay Harry," Cedric whispered as Dumbledore reached them noticing that Viktor wasn't moving, once there he looked to Cedric.

"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked.

The tears Cedric was trying to hold he couldn't hold anymore as he continued to rub Harry's back, "He's back, Voldermort's back," Cedric said his voice cracking as he began to cry freely, "Viktor-he asked us to bring his body back-I couldn't leave him not there…" Cedric was crying almost as hard as Harry now, sure they hadn't known Viktor that well, but they had both just seen him die.

Dumbledore knelt closer to the two boys and cupped the older one's face, "Its alright Cedric, its alright-he's home you all are."

After that everything seemed to move in slow motion for Cedric, he was still holding Harry, he could hear him whispering over and over again, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault." He heard his father's voice, "Ced, you don't want to be here right now." He felt himself being pulled to his feet someone pulling Harry from his arms, Mr. Weasley? He didn't know, because after that he remembered nothing.

……………………………

When Cedric woke up he was in the hospital wing, his parents on one side of the bed, the Weasley's and Hermione on the other. He managed a small smile and then he pushed himself up and his elbows looking for someone. He found him. Harry was in the bed across from him and he was awake, he gave Cedric a sideways smile and a wave.

"Hey Harry," Cedric said quietly.

"Hey Cedric," Harry said pushing himself up on his left arm, his right in a sling.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, and to Cedric's surprise the question was meant for him.

"Oh-I think every part of my body is bruised but I'll live," Cedric said as pulled himself up the rest of the way, "How are Viktor's classmates, and Headmaster?"

"They left yesterday, they told us to tell you thank you doing all you could to help him and for not leaving him there," Mr. Diggory said sadness in his voice.

"They left yesterday-how long have I been out?" Cedric asked surprise entering his eyes.

"You've been out for five days, gave us all a good scare mate," Fred and George said together.

Cedric's eyes widened, "Five days, really? Wow." Then his eyes turned to Harry, "Well, what about you Harry-are you alright?"

Harry nodded, "My arm hurts a little but nothing to bad."

"You both should be able to go to the farewell dinner tomorrow night before summer break," Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Summer break, oh joy," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You'll write me won't you Harry?" Cedric asked as he leaned back into the pillows again.

"Only if you'll write me," Harry said with a smile, and Cedric grinned and nodded.

"That goes for you two too," Cedric said turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Of course Cedric," the both said with a smile.

"Well, I wish I hadn't been so into just being a Hufflepuff this whole time, the past four years I've missed out on three good friends," Cedric said with a sigh.

"Well you got us now, and you know what they say," Harry said with a smile.

"What do they say?" Cedric asked looking puzzled.

"Better late, then never," Harry said, then everyone started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Headquarters

Cedric sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the stairs, it was the beginning of July and he still hadn't heard from Hermione or Ron. He had gotten only one letter from Harry and most of it had been explaining things to him that he hadn't been able to tell Cedric before the end of the term. It had turned out that the reason they had been sent to the graveyard was because Professor Moody had turned out to be someone working for Voldermort using a potion to look like Moody. It had been a trap the whole time, though he had been expecting Harry and just Harry, when Cedric and Viktor had shown up with him is when everything went wrong resulting in a murder that could have very easily turned into a double. Cedric shuddered every time he thought of how close he had come to death.

"Good morning Ced," Cedric was pulled out of his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Hu…Oh, morning dad," Cedric said with a smile as he sat down at the table with another sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lucy Diggory asked putting a plate of food in front of Cedric.

"Nothing mum, I was just thinking," Cedric said picking up his fork, though he really wasn't hungry.

"About what?" Amos asked looking at his son, he had a feeling he knew what it was.

Cedric shrugged, "Its nothing dad," He pushed his plate back, "Sorry mum, I'm not very hungry, I think I'm going to go back upstairs."

"Cedric, are you alright?" Lucy asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes mum, I'm fine," Cedric said with a small smile as he turned back to the stairs.

……………………………………………….

Seven hours later…

Cedric jumped when he heard his door open without a knock, he looked up from his potions book to see his father standing in his doorway. He looked almost scared.

"Dad-what's wrong?" Cedric asked putting down the book and standing up as his father made his way into the room.

"Your friend Harry-he was attacked today," Amos said walking over to Cedric's closet and pulling out his Hogwarts trunk, which already had most of his stuff in it.

Cedric's eyes widened as he followed his father around the room, "What! Is he alright?"

"Yes, for now, but he used the Expecto Patronum spell and well seeing as how he's under age, they are taking him to trail," Amos said grabbing Cedric's last cloak from his son's hands.

"The Expecto Patronum spell? But, that spell is used for repealing dementors, dad if Harry used that spell, he was using it in self defense. They can't really think about taking him to trail for that can they?" Cedric asked sitting down by his trunk looking a little taken aback, "I mean the same thing happened to me a few weeks ago and I didn't get sent to trail."

Amos looked at Cedric suddenly, "You didn't tell me that you were attacked by dementors."

"Yeah well…I didn't want to worry you… or mum for that matter, I'm fine, and it was in self defense," Cedric said still a little mad.

"You're seventeen Cedric, you're of age to use magic, Harry isn't." Amos said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But it was self defense, they can't take him to trail for that," Cedric said

"They can, and they're going too, but we're going to do everything we can to make sure nothing happens to him," Amos said pulling Cedric once again to his feet.

"Wait-we?" Cedric asked, knowing that even as a seventh year wizard there was not going to be much he could do.

"Yes we, I'm taking you with me so you can be with Harry and the rest of your friends, you will go to school from there," Amos said as he headed downstairs, Cedric quickly followed.

"Dad, what are you taking about, where are we going?" Cedric asked as they made it downstairs where Lucy was waiting.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I leave that part out?" Amos said as Cedric let his trunk fall to the ground beside him, nodding.

"Well, I'm taking you headquarters Cedric-the Order of the Phoenix," Amos said with a small smile.

…………………………………………..

Before Cedric could even open his mouth to say anything a news paper was shoved into his hand along with it came the familiar feeling of a port key. Being unprepared when he entered the port key when they were released Cedric ended up on his back staring up at a dark wooden ceiling.

"Oh Cedric are you alright dear?" the dark ceiling was suddenly replaced by Molly Weasley who now stood over him a look of concern on her face, "That was a big hit you took."

Cedric realized he was up against the fireplace, to her it must have looked like he had hit his head pretty hard. To be honest with himself he did hit his head just not as hard as she was thinking.

Rubbing his head lightly he nodded, "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, I just need a little warning before someone pulls me onto a port key."

"Sorry about that Ced, but we needed to get here as fast as possible," Amos said turning to his son a small smile playing on his face where Cedric had landed, he now had soot all over him.

"Amos, laughing at your son, really," Molly said with disapproval as Cedric pulled himself to his feet, as he did Molly took him by the shoulders and lead him to the staircase, "Alright dear, its straight up the stairs first door on your right."

Cedric gave his father a "Where am I going?" look, Amos just smiled and nodded. Cedric sighed and started up the stairs.

……………………………………………………

The stairs didn't take long to climb, though Cedric did meet a rather rude house elf on his way up. Once he got to the door he didn't even have it half way open before he was being smothered in blond hair.

"Cedric!" Hermione cried nearly choking him as she hugged him, through her hair Cedric could see Ron and Harry standing behind her.

"Yeah, its good to see you to Hermione," Cedric said gasping a little, finally Hermione released him.

"Are you alright? They told us the dementors attacked you too," Hermione said looking worried.

"Let the man breath Hermione," Ron said as Cedric was finally able to close the door.

"I'm fine, what about you Harry, my father told me what happened," Cedric said turning to Harry.

"Oh, I'm just great," Harry said walking over to the bed and sitting down the other three followed.

"There's only a few who believe you two, about what happen last term, and Mr. Weasley thinks they might be using this to get Harry out of Hogwarts, even though it should be perfectly legal. I researched it," Hermione said trying to bring Cedric up to speed.

I know its legal, I study this in my fifth year, under age wizards can't use magic, unless in self defense, its written in black and white," Cedric said running a hand through his hair still thinking.

"You know, I haven't heard from you at all summer from any of you," Harry said changing the subject.

Cedric's head shot up, "What? I wrote you Harry, I wrote you at least five times but I never heard anything back."

Harry looked at him puzzled, "You did? I never got any of them." He turned to the others in the room, "What about you two, did you send me letters and I just not get them?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at the floor, then Hermione broke the silence, "We wanted to write Harry, Cedric, we really did."

"They wouldn't let us," Ron finished for her.

"Who?" both Harry and Cedric asked at the same time.

"Well… you see… Dumbledore made us both swear not to tell either of you two anything," Hermione said sounding sorry.

"Dumbledore, why would he do that?" Harry asked, looking at Cedric who was thinking the same thing.

"Because…well-." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say why they had been sworn to secrecy.

Harry's face turned red as he realized what Hermione was trying to say, "What he thinks we're insane? He didn't see what Cedric and I did Hermione, we were the ones there, we know what we saw. We saw Voldermort return, we are the ones that saw Viktor Krum get killed!"

The only thing that stopped Harry's rant was when Cedric placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Easy Harry, we'll figure this out, we'll find a way to prove it, but right not we have something more important to worry about." Cedric said, knowing that at the moment Harry should be not be worried about proving their sanity but what he needed to worry about was if he was going back to Hogwarts at all.

Co-written with Twilight girl1992, Don't worry Bella, I'm there for you. smiles!


End file.
